The hill where our love begins
by blackrozen21
Summary: One-shot story about fem!prussiaxprussia. Their broken hearts led them to meet each other. Is a new love blooming in their hearts? With their indentical personalities comfort each other or will it do more?


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and Hetalia!**_

**AN: I just feel like writing a drabble right now~ and I have always wanted to write about fem!prussiaxprussia, I think they will look so cute together! Enjoy the story~**

Prussia's POV

_I don't think my heart can handle anymore of this. If being with him makes you happier than being with me, then I surrender…. They say love makes everyone complete. Love hurts._

_Stupid Hungary. I love you, bye bye._

Day by day, getting some time with Hungary seems to slowly decrease. Everyday I would see her with that aristocrat. Her face lightens up like never before when with him. I have been with her since we were barely nations and I have never seen her that happy. She is too shallow, she never realizes what I feel for her. I don't know what that aristocrat do to deserve her but he is the only one that can make her that happy.

I never got to hunt with Hungary for the pass two weeks, in fact, going hunting with her since she got married to that Austria has been very difficult. But today, I have decided to give up. As how not awesome it is, whatever I do seems to not work. Who else can I confront? West has Italy, Spain has Romano and France has England. Am I the only one with no one that loves me?

I watched the everyday scene of Hungary and Austria being all lovey dovey together, it seems like I have gotten used to it but not my heart. I turned my on my heel and marched away. I decided to leave them alone, I couldn't do anything to get Hungary back.

Maria's POV

_Why? Why won't you look at me like how you look at her? I am stronger! I am the one suitable for you! How many times do you plan on stabbing my heart? Don't you remember those moments we share?_

_Love is never in my favour. I am so unloved._

_Mangary, will you look at me? If not then, farewell._

My heart was stabbed, once again by the scene in front of me. Mangary looks very happy whenever he is beside Austria. I could never make him that happy, no matter how much I try. I wonder what makes him like her so much. I'm dying. Maybe I should just disappear, I have no one to love me.

I stormed out of Austria's house and ran to the hill where my best memories were kept. The hill where Mangary found me sleeping under the old tree on top of the hill. That was the place where I kept the memory that would last forever. I sat under the old tree which has been there for years. I felt warm and comfortable, somehow, my heartache was getting better. But tears wouldn't stop trickling down my cheeks.

"Stupid Mangary! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I banged the tree several times trying to get rid of my anger as my tears fell down "I still love you…." I buried my face between my knees.

Prussia's POV

"I wonder when someone love me…" I heard a faint voice behind me "I don't care who. I just need someone to love me."

It woke me up from my nap under that tree on the hill. I got curious and took a peak behind the tree. I saw a girl burying her face between her knees, and she seems to be crying. I could hear the sniffing and sobbing. She had a long messy white hair, just like mine but mine is short. She wore a long navy blue coat which was similar to mine and a white blouse tucked out along with a short tight black skirt and a thigh high white boots.

"Are you okay?" I tried to confront her.

The girl got startled and raised her head. Yep, she was crying. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. My eyes were caught by her unique eyes, she had eyes which was pink on top and blue at the bottom. She also had a scar on her left cheek under her eye.

"Wh-who are you and what do you want?" she frowned rubbing her tears off.

"I'm the awesome Prussia! Who are you?" I smiled widely.

"No! I'm the awesome Prussia!" she furrowed her brows.

"What do you mean? There could be only one awesome Prussia! Which is me!"

"I'm the awesome Prussia! I have always been!"

We glared at each other for awhile until I noticed a little yellow bird that revealed itself out of her hair.

"Hey! What are doing with Gilbird!'

"What are you saying? Who's Gilbird?"

"My awesome bird!"

"Your bird is right there on your head!"

True, Gilbird was still on my head and the bird on her head had a bow. I still don't believe she is a part of Prussia.

"Okay 'Prussia' what's your name?" I folded my arms.

"My name is Maria Gilbert Beilschmidt. Yours?"

I was very shocked hearing that we had the same surname not to mention the middle name was my name!

"I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Maria's POV

_What? This guy's name is my middle name! We have the same surname? He must be lying!_

"I don't believe it. Prove that your name is Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Okay, why don't we go to west and ask?"

_He knows Monica?_

"You know Monica?"

"Who the heck is that?"

"You said west! I call my little sister west!"

"I call my little bruder west!"

"Okay, forget the question. What makes you Prussia?"

"I raise Germany? I am the east side of Germany?

"I raised Germany too… I'm also the eastern part of Germany…"

This was too creepy. Its like he is the male version of me.

Prussia's POV

Is she my female version or something? This is so weird! If she is me, then perhaps she likes Hungary too?

"Okay, I'm not implying that you are a lesbian or anything but is there any chance that you like Hungary?"

"Y-you mean Mangary?" she blushed a little.

"Who is Mangary?"

"Hungary?"

_Okay, this is not weird anymore! This is creepy! Is Mangary like the male version of Hungary? This must be a dream or God playing tricks on me. _

"Is Mangary male or female?"

"Male, duh."

"He looks like?"

"Mustard hair, shoulder length tied to a ponytail. Carries a frying pan everywhere."

"He likes?" _if she answers Austria then…_

"H-he likes who?" Maria looked like she was about to cry again "He likes… Austria."

_No way! _My mind was spinning. I had only one conclusion. She is the female me and Mangary is the male version of Hungary. Basically, everyone she knows is the opposite gender of the ones I know. I decided to put that aside though.

"So, what brought you here?" I sat down.

"Okay, so first I want to arrange everything. So, you are the male version of me?" she sat down beside me.

"Who knows." I shrugged.

"Okay, so we come from different worlds that the people have the opposite genders?"

"Just forget about that okay? My head will explode soon."

"Okay, okay. So what brought me here? I had a pretty unawesome day."

"I'm guessing that your heart was broken?"

"Yep. That Mangary…. He never consider my feelings. So the same happened to you huh?"

"Yeah."

Maria's POV

I shouldn't have said that, it must have reminded him of his unrequited love.

"So! How about, we test if our awesomeness has the same level?" I stood up challenging him.

"There is no way that me awesomeness is as awesome as anyone else's!"

_He looks cheered up._

"Okay, why don't we go hunting see who got the most game?" I smirked.

"Challenge accepted! You are going down my friend!"

We went down and went to the woods. Its amazing on the fact that our guns are the same, our techniques are the same, everything is the same!

"How many so far?" I wiped my sweat.

"10. You?" he was panting already, well so was I.

"Same."

"Okay, last ten minutes!" he declared.

"Sure." I spotted a wild boar just between the bushes "Unfortunately, I win."

Bang! We both were pointing out guns at the boar which was already lying dead. Smoke was coming out at the end of our guns.

"I saw it first!" I put my gun down.

"I don't think so, I shot it first!"

"No! I did!"

He smiled and hit me lightly with his gun.

"Its our game then! 11-11! It's a draw."

"Looks like no one is a match to our awesomeness huh?" I smiled.

_My sadness, its fading away when I'm with him. I guess there is a chance for me in love…._

Prussia's POV

_Weird, I felt so sad a few hours ago, now I'm perfectly happy. And this girl… she's amazing! Of course, she is me afterall. _

"So, what are you going to do with Mangary?" I asked Maria.

"Well, maybe he is best with Sophia. Perhaps I still have a shot in love. Thanks to you!" she smiled at me "What are you going to do with Hungary?"

"Well, if she's happy with that aristocrat then what can I do? I think I still have someone anyway." I scratched my head face turning rather pink.

"Hey, Gilbert," she stopped walking "it's an honour to meet you."

"Yeah, its an honour to meet you too!"

"Its getting late, Monica is going to be worried sick soon." Maria turned on her heels "My home is this way."

"Me too…. I mean west! He is going to be worried." I fidgeted "So, can we meet again?"

"Of course we can! I'll see you around…. Male me!" she turned her head smiling.

"Wait! Where can we meet again?"

"The hill where our eyes first met." She waved her hand.

I watched her back until she faded away into the darkness. I turned around and ran my hand to my hair, I felt really happy.

"Heh, who knew I still have a shot in this love thing!" I smiled looking at the orange sky.

Maria's POV

_Love has finally spoken to me. This time, my love shall be more awesome than that of Mangary's!_

_We shall meet again on the hill where our love begins. And one day, love will be in our favour and we will be happy like those who are loved!_

The End.

**An: Yay! Everyone is at the end of the story! I hope you liked this story~ see you around guys!**


End file.
